Plier-like tools conventionally have gripping jaws which are fixed at a particular angle relative to the jaws and this results in the tool user grasping or gripping an object at a set angle and generally being constrained in his movement and turning of the gripped object.
Further these plier-like tools require the user to grip the handles and turn the tool simultaneously to manipulate the object being gripped. These deficiencies in operation of plier-like tools present formidable operating problems for astronauts working in space because their pressurized suits reduce their manual dexterity. Also in the relative clamped quarters of space vehicles some objects such as electrical connectors are essentially inaccessible to direct view and the gloved hand of the astronaut when used in placing or removing an connector prevents a clear view of the connector. Sharp edges about a connector do present a problem as they could damage the glove during hand turning of the connector.